Blake Belladonna
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4= Summary Blake Belladonna is one of the main characters and the third character introduced in RWBY. A young woman with long black hair, amber-colored eyes and a black ribbon resembling animal ears on her head, she wields the Gambol Shroud, a katana with a sharpened sheath that has a pistol in the hilt attached to a long ribbon which she uses in the style of kusarigama. In battle, her semblance allows her to create a shadow of herself, an empty copy that distracts or takes hits from enemies for her while she moves in a different direction. Blake has a quiet nature and a love for books. She is a Faunus (a persecuted humanoid race with animal-like features) and a former member of the White Fang, a social rights advocacy group turned extremist paramilitary organization. However, she left in disgust of their violence and joined Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. Blake keeps her Faunus identity a secret by concealing her cat ears because she feels that she is not ready for the attention it would give her if the secret got out and doesn't want the discrimination other Faunus receive from humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Blake Belladonna Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Faunus (Cat), Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Being a Faunus gives her enhanced hearing and grants her night vision, Able to manipulate and use her "Aura" (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhanced her striking power and sharpen her senses), and to unlock the "Aura" of another person, Able to create semi-solid shadow clones with her "Semblance" Attack Potency: Multi City Block level (Should be comparable to the other members of Team RWBY) Speed: Hypersonic+ movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the other members of Team RWBY) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: ' Class GJ+' Durability: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to the members of Team RWBY) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with the Gambol Shroud in katana mode. Several meters in chain form, Several dozen meters in pistol mode. Standard Equipment: Gambol Shroud (Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) similar to a kusarigama or sickle-and-chain) Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Gambol Shroud - Gambol Shroud has a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Gambol Shroud, when unsheathed, appears to be a dark gray katana and is equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath. Blake typically carries this duo on a magnetic sheet of metal strapped to her back. The essence of the two weapon components is that they fit together as one, but come apart to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, Gambol Shroud is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the top. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt. The pistol is used as a ranged weapon and its recoil can be used to swing or anchor the blade. Its pistol lets out a large, prominent purple blast when fired. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a kama, with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the edge. The blade itself seems to be very strong, able to cut through the metal body of an Atlesian Knight-130. The end of the katana's blade appears to have a sharpened double-edge, terminating in a raised spike. The second edge is there to serve as the edge on the inner side of the kama form's blade. The spike and double-edge also allow Blake to have the main edge and pistol barrel facing outward, while maintaining a potentially lethal hold on an enemy. By custom choice, Blake wraps a black ribbon tied to her right arm around Gambol Shroud's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. This form is similar to that of a kusarigama. In this form, her fighting style is somewhat similar to that of Ruby Rose, as both girls use the recoil from the firearm to increase the velocity of the blade component. The ribbon has been shown to be very strong, durable and elastic, being used as a slingshot by Team RWBY to propel Ruby to kill the Nevermore. *'Dust Abilities' - Specialized Dust cartridges can be inserted into Gambol Shroud to modify Blake's Semblance, changing her Shadows into more than just mere afterimages, in a manner not dissimilar to Weiss Schnee's weapon, Myrtenaster. The form her Shadows take on depends on the element of Blake's choosing, significantly increasing her Semblance's tactical applications. **'Fire Dust (Red)' - Changes Blake's Shadow into a fire bomb that explodes violently when it detonates, damaging enemies. **'Earth Dust' - Changes Blake's Shadow into a stone statue, which can be used as cover and defense from attacks. **'Ice Dust (Dark blue)' - Changes Blake's Shadow into an ice sculpture, which with correct timing can trap enemy weapons inside. **'Violet Dust' - Changes Blake's Shadow into a dark haze, lingering longer than her normal clones and blocking people's vision. Semblance: Shadow - Blake's Semblance allows her to create Shadow-clones. These clones can be used by Blake to either distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time, which is demonstrated during her fight with the AK-130 Androids and Roman Torchwick. Blake's first recorded use of her "Shadow" ability in the actual series was first seen during Episode 8, while she was fighting the Nevermore. During the latter battle she was able to jump off one of her shadows to reach the Nevermore, confirming that there is some substance to her copies and they aren't just illusions. Blake uses this skill again frequently in Episode 16, where she used it to her advantage in her fight with Roman, but he was able to easily deflect most of Blake's attacks regardless. It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Blake they can exist. So far they have only appeared in Blake's immediate area, normally right next to her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Cats Category:Chi Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Hunters Category:Ninjas Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Monster Girls